Morcaracalalando
Morcaracalalando are beings of great power, they originate from the god Osamodas and the goddess Juiva. Their power relates to the stars and the vast void that surrounds it, this is why they are immortal. They are an indestructible stone and once they are wounded they instantly heal. Appearance Morcaracalalando have tan skin, pale ears, multicolored hair, and colourful eyes. When they are born their hair is a normal colour and are a clay-like substance, but after their shinila, they become stone and their hair colours. Abilities They have the power of telekinesis and to shoot a red electric bolt at a target, but they have more complex spells that can bend reality at their command as well as many other things, the compass of Yamanato is the most powerful object in the universe, which has been passed down in the Imperial line for many millennia. Morcaracalalando can also destroy, create, and regenerate a limb if necessary. They also have a 'defense mechanism', which is a stasis technique that comes when they feel threatened by really anything. A skilled Morcaracalalando can also communicate with the dead using a stasis spell or can call upon spirits to help them if they so desire... History According to legend, they started as Myei in Ingloyai and when sent to stabilize the war between Oni and Dragons transformed into Morcaracalalando, and when Yin left they followed and established their culture and the Mocando dynasty. The Stone Wars After a decade Yang, one of the creators of the realm came to High Czar Kozu and promised him land on the other side of the continent. Unbeknownst to him the Overlord resided there and was pushing the boundaries of Dark Magic, creating Dark Matter. When Czar Kozu, he and the one thousand troops he brought with him were, tortured, mutilated, and corrupted, and turned into the Overlords Stone Army. The Stone Army fought against Yin, Yang, and Ying-Hua. The war was finally won for good and the continent was divided into two. Reforming Into The Czardom of Morcaracalalando, Warring With Humans & The Spread of Their First Empire With Kozu gone his daughter, Irazea took the throne, but after a century things changed when Emperor Yoroh attempted to seize Ashyateata and after a long battle all-out war broke occurred, once the Tundrian Queendom stepped in, they defeated Yoroh, burned The Capital City of Ito to the ground, divided the Yoroh's Empire, and won the war for the Morcaracalalando and Tundrians. The Compass of Yamanato Even after the war the Tundrian face were still having conflict with humans, the Royal Queen at the time requested the aid of the Czardom, the Morcaracalalando came and fought the last of Yoroh's supporters. Two Gifted siblings enchanted two sapphires with the Gift of Dreams so that one could look into and communicate within a person's dreams. The two siblings presented this as a thanks to the Czar for helping them. The Kral Zer would craft one into a Necklace and fashioned the other sapphire into the compass of Yamanato, a relic that would pass through the female line of the Mocando Dynasty for many generations to come. By this time Morcaracalalando had presented their rule over many of the fallen regions of Yoroh's collapsed Empire. This was the Fist Morcaracalalando Empire. However, it was short-lived as it was disbanded by High Czar Abishot after he felt it was bad for the citizens. The Tundrians then controlled these regions as part of their own Empire. The Reign of Lisica the Tyrant After almost a millennia of peace, Crown Prince Asalon died to disease, and Asalon's younger brother, Prince Jining was a Quyten therefore ineligible to rule so he was to marry a Morcaracalalando woman. When he went to the countryside to get away from palace life after his brother's death he met a girl named Lisica, from the ancient Khilna Family, and he fell in love. Later they would marry, and she would be Czarina. He had a promising Imperial Family with her. However two, Lucea and Telisa were Quyten like their father so she tossed them out to work with the slaves. also, she started the second Morcaracalalando Empire with the goal of becoming Phoenix Empress(ruler of the known world), and successfully took over the Elven Empire, Ranckorian Empires, Silkie Nation, and most of the Serpent Nation. Unfortunately for her, she could not get past the walls of Shi De Lo nor the walls of Ninjago City. So she could not obtain this title. Once Lisica was told that her army failed to conquer Ninjago City she lashed out at the Imperial Court, servants, and her children (she banished all her servants, bodyguards, and Imperial Kral Zer, and advisers.) Jining tried to get her mental help, but Lisica refused. Jining then hosted the sorry-we-took-over-your-countries and invited all the Royal Families of Ninjago that Lisica's armies conquered for the Second Morcaracalalando Empire. While this was happening Royal King Huraz of Medleonia sent his army to crush the Imperial Mocando Family in Ashyateata, they attacked the city with never before seen firearms that could shoot demistone bullets that easily killed the samurai and killed Prince Lucea and High Czarina Lisica. The Battle of Ashyateata The Palace was mostly destroyed after Imperial General Ezari got into a heated battle with some Medleonian soldiers and climbed up the central pillar that went up the whole Palace. Then the soldiers chopped it down and it split the Palace down the middle. While Czar Jining and his mother, Empress Cyrosia, his children Crown Princess Amaris, Princess Amara, and Prince Will tried to escape on the train. Amaris fell off taking her siblings with her. After the attack was over Jining and Cyrosia returned and found an alive Amaris but no others. The Imperial Family were losing their grasp on the people, and their position in the Imperial Court. The Court was taking extra means to ensure balance since Jining and his mother were Quyten, and Princess Amaris was far too young, so there was no suitable ruler. The End of The Mocando Dynasty Yin came to the gates that were now destroyed and sent a blast that destroyed almost all the Morcaracalalando in Ashyateata, the only survivors being Duke Amaru, Lady Ranaia, Crown Princess Amaris(but no one knew that), and several others. Those who survived sold the remaining bits of the Empire to the Humans who recently broke away from the Tundrian Queendom, and bought some land from the Elves. The survivors from Ashyateata began to train young Morcaracalalando in the martial arts, magic, and huahi fighting style. Amaris joined this to avenge her mother. While she was there she met Miracadona and Amethyst. The Morcaracalalando raided Medleonian factories and stole firearms and warred with seemingly forever until Medleonia fell into civil war and the Medleonian Empire collapsed. Founding Their New Nation They established the Royal Republic of Morcaracalalando, meaning they would have a democratically elected Czar/Czarina but would still have royalty to govern the cities, they abolished the Imperial House of Mocando and the Morcaracalalando Empire and replaced it with this new government. Quarrels with Other Nations With the Royal Republic in place, they resumed trade and mining. Their first quarrel was with the Tundrian Queendom when it moved down to the Southern Imperial Ninjago, but there was no bloodshed. They quickly mended their friendship with The Tundrian Queendom and focused on the Democratic Theocracy of Elven, which had gone through its own civil war. The Arakashi Rebellion Around 56 years ago, former Imperial General Arakashi and former Imperial General Ezari started the Arakashian Rebellion, which believed that the act of Imperial lines are passed to them by the ancient gods and should not be replaced. They battle the human Elemental Masters from Imperial Ninjago(which were the ones who bought the Morcaracalalando Empire), but Ezari(who is an Elemental Master) helps them fight and eventually defeat Arakashi, who was banished to the Lost Realm. Future of the Morcaracalalando In March of thine Oni under orders from the Democratic Czar Amaru, all Morcaracalalando were to abandon Ninjago and were to leave for Kayashinaa(known to humans as 'The Dark Island'.) In OoTs (Out of the Shadows) the ninja travel to Mocando, the current capital of the Royal Republic of Morcaracalalando to press the search for Princess Aspheera. Only to find out that the Democratic Czar Amaru was a Sorcerer and a user of the Six Arts. The ninja broadcast this to Morcaracalalando and they send the country into upheaval and start a small civil war. At the end of Out of the Shadows, Amaris is reinstated to become High Czarina once she becomes of age and will reestablish the Imperial Court and the Mocando Dynasty. Through all of this, the Royal Republic of Morcaracalalando is still in place, as members of the Senate are still elected. Culture Hatred For The Six Arts The Morcaracalalando have little to no tolerance for the Six arts. The only Art that they allow is White Magic, however, it is still heavily discouraged. While they despise all the Six Arts in general, they hate the Black Arts the most. Black Magic requires the sorcerer to rip the magic and soul of the victim to acquire the victim's powers. Morcaracalalando are both horrified and disgusted by this practice. The Tundrian Queendom's excessive use of the Six Arts and Morcaracalalando's hatred for it what caused their dispute in the first place. Castes The Morcaracalalando have castes, or social classes to keep the people in check. The castes are Royalty & Members of the Government/Imperial Court/Senate, Samurai & the Military, Kral Zer & users of magic, the common people & the landowners, crafters, artists, & business people. Someone can move up the ranks by being skilled in magic and become a Kral Zer, or learn the huahi style, the many katana techniques and become a Samurai. The Narcissim in Morcaracalalando For many centuries the Morcaracalalando have put the people of Ninjago into the mindset that they are superior and their abilities and powers are the best. What showed the people that Morcaracalalando are just as important as anyone else was when Medleonians, humans, the lowest of the low, defeat and end the Morcaracalalando Empire. Most Morcaracalalando are stuck up and have little regards for the lives of humans. Morcaracalalando love their jewels and riches. Architecture in Morcaracalalando Morcaracalalando architecture is filled with colours red, orange, purple, and gold. Morcaracalalando cities like Paralay and Oakazakai are described as being like seas of coloured roofs. The Morcaracalalando buy all their power crystals from the Tundrian Queendom, which they still have a strong bond with. Ingloyism The Morcaracalalando are devoted followers of Ingloyism, and the religion was popularized by their Empire along with the Elvish Valkor Empire and the expanse of the Tundrian Queendom. The main deities they worship are their patron deity, Osamodas, god of the Stars and Juiva, goddess of Beauty. They also worship Sobakado Hana, the goddess of Health & Healing, though she is technically an Elvish deity. Half Breeds Quyten - Morcaracalalando/Tundrian Karxy - Morcaracalalando/Elf Arakashian - Morcaracalalando with Myei heritage Sensan - Morcaracalalando that has become a human through Sensan Tea and Elvish Magic Category:Races Category:Fan Characters Category:YocaiEmperor Universe